<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm not that tired yet by Jesse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229354">i'm not that tired yet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse/pseuds/Jesse'>Jesse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, even tho this was for a fic giveaway lmao, fucking while still wearing half ya armor, just some soft and tender business, ppl can have opinions but it's also my duty to ignore them so i can be self-indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse/pseuds/Jesse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fives and Echo find that they have the barracks to themselves after coming back from a mission, and they're determined to use the time wisely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Echo&amp;Fives</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm not that tired yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hosted a giveaway fic on my NSFW Twitter to celebrate 200 followers, and this was the fic that the winner wanted me to write!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smoke still has yet to clear, but the 501st isn’t stopping for anything. They’ve brought in the second wave of men, meant to help bolster the troops already in the fight, but with the enemy in retreat, it’s just knifework. It also means the boys that have been down there fighting since they got here can rotate out, and head back to the cruiser, letting the relief come and take over for them. They’ve all been down here for a few days; it’s about time they were allowed to return back. The dropships are laden with piles of clones sitting and laying on the ship floor, chugging mouthfuls of water from shared canteens, and tiredly swearing about their mutual hatred of clankers.</p><p>Once they get back to the <em> Resolute </em>, all of the tired clones are shuffling off to their designated barracks for some much-needed rest, and Fives and Echo are no different. Their barracks are empty, except for themselves; the other handful of clones who share it with them most likely down on the surface now. </p><p>Fives flops down on the end of his bunk, letting himself stretch to hang over both sides, popping his back a few times in the process.</p><p>“Tired, <em> cyare? </em>” Echo asks, gingerly sitting down next to him on the bed.</p><p>“Yeah,” Fives groans, letting himself lay there for another moment before he hauls himself to a sitting position. He starts shucking off his vambraces, then the rest of the armor pieces on his arms, letting them fall into a neat pile on the floor. “I could go for a shower, dunno if I’ve got enough energy for that. Might nap first, but I’m hungry, too.” He pulls his pauldrons over his head, letting them join the pile, and then starts removing his chest armor.</p><p>“We both should shower at some point,” Echo says gently, reaching over to help Fives get his armor off, leaving him armored from the waist down afterwards.</p><p>Pulling off his gloves, finger by finger, Fives sighs. “Yeah, I know. And I will. And we have to clean our armor off, too. That shouldn’t take long, though.” His gloves fall on top of the pile, and Fives flexes his bared fingers for a few moments while Echo starts removing his own armor.</p><p>“By the time we get cleaned up, eat, and sleep, we’ll probably be out of this system,” Fives continues on, undoing the fastenings that hold Echo’s chest armor together, “There wasn’t all that much left to do down there.”</p><p>“I hope you’re right,” Echo says tiredly, “I sleep better in hyperspace.”</p><p>“I’m rarely wrong,” Fives grins, “And I know you do.” He reaches up behind his head, fingers gripping the neck of his blacks, and pulling them up and over his head. The material is good at wicking away sweat to prevent the clones from chafing in their armor, but the fabric is still a little damp as he pulls it off his body. He lets it fall to the pile of armor at his feet, letting himself shiver a little as his lightly-damp skin adjusts to the colder air of the cruiser. It’s a good feeling.</p><p>Echo stands up a moment later, armor-free above the waist, but still hasn’t removed his blacks yet. “You know, we don’t have to go shower right away,” he says, removing his gloves and adding them to his pile, “Everyone else is probably in there right now, and I don’t feel like wedging myself between a bunch of wet bodies to get a shower that I could just wait to get a little later.”</p><p>“Fine with me,” Fives replies, “You wanna nap then? We’ve got the room to ourselves for awhile.”</p><p>“Yeah. We do.” Echo moves Fives’ armor off to the side with his foot, scooting all of the pieces out of his way. And then he kneels down on the floor between Fives’ legs, looking up at him with a little grin on his face. “It’s not like we get this all the time.”</p><p>“We don’t, but--” Fives looks down at his <em> riduur </em>, feeling his heart melt looking into those warm, golden brown eyes of his. “Are you sure you’re not tired, or..?”</p><p>“I want this, <em> cyare </em>, but only if you do, too.”</p><p>Fives looks at Echo like he just hung the moon. “Of course I do, <em> ey'ika </em>.”</p><p>Echo’s fingers are careful as he removes the crotch plate that Fives is still wearing, but taking almost no time at all to do it. He’s an expert at this by now. After that, he carefully slips his fingers underneath Fives’ belt, curling under the hem of his blacks, and slowly pulls the fabric down. Fives’ cock is still soft as he pulls the material down underneath it, but that’s fine, because Echo doesn’t intend to leave it that way. </p><p>He’s gentle as he slips his hand behind Fives’ balls, fondling them gently, and making the other clone sigh softly. Happily. It makes Echo happy, too-- making Fives feel good is something he loves, and always has.</p><p>Using his other hand, Echo carefully wraps his fingers around Fives’ soft cock, holding it up just enough to where he can slip it into his mouth. Looking up, he can see Fives covering his hand with his mouth, moaning softly into his fingers, and Echo pauses for a moment. Carefully removing Fives from his mouth before he gives him an amused sort of grin. “We’re alone you know, <em> fiv'ika </em> . No one’s going to hear you but me-- and I <em> want </em> to hear you.”</p><p>Nodding, Fives pulls his hand from his mouth, opting to grip the side of the bunk instead. It’s good enough for Echo. He resumes what he was doing beforehand, taking Fives’ cock back into his mouth. He smells so good and tastes even better, and Echo usually can’t help but moan himself just from the enjoyment he gets from doing this for him. The harder Fives gets, the more Echo can tease him with his tongue, swirling his tongue around his hardening shaft, which fairly drives the other clone nuts. Getting to hear his husband moaning in full is just a delight and a half, and it just makes Echo all the more determined to perform, and make Fives feel his best. His other hand is still gently squeezing Fives’ balls, thumb gently brushing over them, and he knows that Fives loves it without ever even needing to ask him.</p><p>It only gets better when Echo feels Fives place his hand on the back of his head. He doesn’t push down hard or anything like that-- it’s more of the act of keeping him there. He loves what Echo is doing, and doesn’t want him to stop, not for a minute. Plus, he just loves being able to touch his husband like that, threading his fingers through Echo’s thick hair.</p><p>Echo’s mouth expertly slides up and down Fives’ cock, making his mate moan loudly-- music to his ears, and motivation to keep going. He wants to make Fives cum so badly, he does. But he also wants a little something for himself, and with both of them being battle-tired, he knows that he’s not going to see Fives be able to cum more than once. So he just happily sucks him off until he can hear those changes in pitch in Fives’ moans, knowing he’s close to being able cum, and that’s when Echo knows to stop. He pulls Fives’ cock from his mouth, bringing about a little groan of protest from the other clone, but he’ll just have to deal.</p><p>Scooting on the floor to the little equipment cabinet at the foot of the bunk, Echo reaches in and pulls out the half-empty bottle of lube, which he tosses in Fives’ direction. He catches it on instinct, not even needing to try, and he knows what Echo wants. Playfully, he gives Echo another playful groan and roll of his eyes, but he pats his lap in the same breath, bracing both feet firmly on the floor.</p><p>Eagerly, Echo lays across Fives’ lap before letting out a groan of his own, not even considering how uncomfortable it would be with Fives’ leg armor still on. Oh well. Too late to do anything about it now.</p><p>Fives lets out a small hum of contentment as he removes Echo’s crotch plate, and then pulls his blacks down after. Let it be said that regardless of the fact that they’re all cloned from the same template, Fives firmly believes that Echo has one of the best butts he’s seen in the entire Grand Army of the Republic, and he’s seen more than he can count. It’s a good ass, and it’s all his for the taking.</p><p>Carefully squeezing some of the lube onto his fingers, trying to not let it drip everywhere, Fives lets it warm up a little bit first, and then uses his other hand to carefully spread Echo’s cheeks apart as best he can. He just loves the way that Echo’s body gently jumps as his fingers press to his hole, knowing he’s never expecting it, but knowing he’s eager for it all the same. </p><p>“Relax, <em> ner kar'ta </em>,” he says softly, waiting until he feels Echo’s body go a little limp, “I don’t want to hurt you on accident, you know.”</p><p>“I know,” is what Echo means to say, but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is a soft, drawn-out moan as he feels Fives’ finger slowly slide into his hole. </p><p>Fives stops at the first knuckle and holds himself there, not moving his finger anymore, just giving Echo a few moments to adjust and get used to it being there. Waiting until he can feel Echo stop clenching so tightly around him, even though he knows it’s instinctual. He waits until it’s okay to keep going, and then he does keep going. Carefully prepping Echo. Working more lube into him, bit by bit. Fives loves the moan he gets as he pushes two fingers inside his <em> riduur </em>, knowing Echo is feeling good, and he loves making this just as much about Echo’s pleasure as it is about prepping him. His fingers are gentle as he rubs more lubricant inside his husband, coating him as well as he can. Working him until he can fit a third finger inside, and that’s when Fives gets careful. Careful because he doesn’t want to hurt Echo, of course, but also because he doesn’t want Echo to cum yet, either. They both only have one shot at this, and they’ve come this far already; Fives isn’t about to blow the opportunity by being careless. He’s careful. He’s good at being careful.</p><p>“Alright Echo,” he says softly, working to withdraw his fingers as carefully as he possibly can, “Are you still wanting to take me?”</p><p>“I would be.. so karking pissed if you got me this far only to feel like I wasn’t in the mood anymore,” Echo smirks. He carefully pushes himself up on his arms, hands braced on Fives’ thigh, and gingerly climbs up off his lap. After a moment of pause, Echo can feel lube dripping down his inner thighs, warm and wet, and becoming lost in the fabric of his blacks a second later. </p><p>Moving towards the bunk, Echo goes to lay down, but Fives holds a hand up. “No?” Echo questions, wondering if maybe his <em> riduur </em> wants him in his lap like they do sometimes.</p><p>“No,” Fives says in response. He stands up, dribbling more lube on his fingers before giving his still-hard cock a few strokes, coating it. “No, I want you against the wall.”</p><p>“The wall?” Echo repeats.</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>It’s a zesty idea. Echo likes it already. He  moves over to the wall, ignoring the few extra drips of lube that run down his thighs, knowing Fives has him completely prepped and ready. He braces one forearm against the wall in front of him so he has something to rest his head on if he needs it, knowing he probably will.</p><p>Fives comes up behind him, gently gripping Echo’s hips in his large hands before leaning forward. He gently presses his face against the back of Echo’s head, breathing in his scent before pressing a kiss into his thick hair. “<em> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum </em>,” he whispers softly, lining himself up. Taking his time.</p><p>“<em> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, cyare, </em>” Echo whispers back, almost having to bite his tongue to keep himself from whimpering after that. Feeling the head of Fives’ cock press against his hole. Wanting it so badly. Unable to stop himself from making that drawn-out, needy moan once he feels it breach him.</p><p>His hands keep their grip on Echo’s hips, and Fives just carefully slides himself in. Going slow. There’s enough lube to where he knows it’s not going to hurt Echo, but that doesn’t stop him from wanting to be careful anyway. He keeps going, pushing further in, until he’s buried to the hilt. Echo feels so warm and tight around his cock, and Fives can barely make himself move for a moment without feeling like he’ll cum almost unprompted.</p><p>“Ahh, <em> ey’ika </em>,” Fives murmurs softly, his fingers gently digging into his husband’s hips, “You feel so good.”</p><p>Echo desperately wants to respond, but his mouth, already hanging open, is currently busy with letting out little whimpers and gasps, feeling so wonderfully <em> stuffed </em> that he can barely even think.</p><p>“I’m gonna make you feel real good, Echo,” Fives huffs softly, carefully pulling back and nearly out, “Gonna.. give you everything you want.” He’s almost completely pulled out now, but he pushes back in. His first thrust. Followed by another, still slow. Wanting to work up to it.</p><p>Grateful that he had the foresight to put his forearm to the wall, Echo rests his forehead against his arm, his eyes closed as Fives starts building his careful, steady pace. “Ah-- ah! F-fuck, Fives!” he cries out, feeling his husband’s balls gently slap at the tender skin underneath his hole as Fives gives him a good, sharp thrust.</p><p>“That’s it,” Fives groans, “You’re doin’ good-- so good for me.” One hand keeps its hold on Echo’s hip, and the other hand rests in the little dip of Echo’s lower back, using that to effectively hold him in place. “You’re so tight, <em> cyar’ika </em>,” Fives praises him, quickening his pace just a little bit more, “And you’re all mine.”</p><p>There’s nothing Echo can hope to say in response; his tongue is tied with his own moans and every last good thought from his head before it’s just replaced with the repeating mantra of just wanting to cum. Fives has always been so good at getting him so worked up, but it’s different this time, somehow. Echo isn’t sure if it’s the post-battle exhaustion, or maybe because they just haven’t actually gotten to do this together for a couple weeks now, but either way, Echo is desperate to cum, almost like he never has before.</p><p>He doesn’t have to wait long.</p><p>Fives almost loses control of his pace, thrusting faster outside of his own volition but not caring that much about trying to slow down. Echo just feels so good around him that he almost can’t stop. And he wants to cum, too. He wants to cum so bad. </p><p>“Come on, <em> ey’ika </em>,” he huffs, almost out of breath, “Cum for me.”</p><p>He doesn’t have to tell Echo twice. </p><p>Almost as if on command, Echo cums right then and there. His cock squirts so much all at once that it’s almost painful. His balls ache as he can’t stop, now thoroughly soaking his blacks, and the moans he makes would thoroughly embarrass him if he was aware of how they sounded, but he’s not. Almost all of his senses are blacked out in the wake of his orgasm, and he’s only vaguely aware of just how tightly his toes are curled inside his boots.</p><p>Satisfied that Echo got what he wanted, Fives resumes his grip on both of Echo’s hips again, thrusting harder, faster-- until he can’t anymore. He can’t even pull out to cum; he didn’t have the time. Fives all but curls over Echo’s slumped form against the wall, wrapping his arms around him from behind as he fills his <em> riduur </em> up with cum. He could cry, almost. Fives can scarcely recall a time where it felt <em> this good </em> to cum. His breath is sharp and hot against the back of Echo’s neck, trying to make sure he doesn’t pass out where he stands, though it’s still a vague threat with how badly his knees are shaking. </p><p>It takes a few minutes for Fives to get his bearings in his post-orgasm haze, feeling like his head both weighs a thousand pounds but also feather-light. He carefully stands up straight, gently running his hands down Echo’s sides. “You still with me, <em> cyare? </em>”</p><p>The muffled <em> “mhm” </em> from Echo is all he needs in response.</p><p>“Okay, just.. hold on a sec. I’m gonna pull out, okay?”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>Holding onto Echo’s hips one more time, Fives holds the other clone in place as he carefully pulls himself out. He hisses with every little bit that he pulls out, his cock still ridiculously sensitive, and he almost wants to quit halfway through but refuses to have them stay like this all night.</p><p>As soon as his cock finally pops completely out, there’s a good bit of cum that drips from Echo’s hole, but Fives just reaches forward, gently massaging the stretched muscle with his thumb, which brings some tired, happy moans from his <em> riduur </em>.</p><p>After he’s satisfied that Echo won’t make a mess all over the floor, Fives carefully guides him over to the bunk again. Getting both of their blacks pulled back up around their waists like respectable clones, and the two of them crawl into Fives’ bunk together. Reaching down for the thin, military-grade blanket, Fives ignores the fact that they’re both still kitted up from the waist down, and just pulls the blanket over the both of them. His arm drapes over Echo after that, who tiredly scoots up closer to him after that, tucking himself against Fives’ bare chest, their legs loosely tangled together.</p><p>They can shower later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>